


So Much More Than Just Best Friends

by Brinksy255



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinksy255/pseuds/Brinksy255
Summary: After 12 years these dumb boys finally pluck up the courage to admit their feelings for each other.





	So Much More Than Just Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic on a vacation to France in the back of my dad's car while we were driving to different D-Day landing sites in the Normandy. The inspiration for it came to me from a tumblr post called "some of my favourite 1988 fanfic tropes". So thank you @toewsin on tumblr.
> 
> This is my first hockey fic so please be nice to me (if anyone even reads this). Hope you enjoy!!

„What“, Patrick said, looking up at Jonny, „What’s on your mind?“ 

„That you’re so much more than just my best friend“, the dark-haired whispered, afraid that if he said it too loud, the world would take it away from them. 

Patrick smiled. „Well, I don’t exactly think it’s part of a platonic relationship to suck each other off and make each other come.“ 

„You do give good head, though“, Jonny said, smiling into the smaller one’s blond curls. 

„It wasn’t my first time I’ve blown another man’s dick, you know“ Patrick whispered. 

„Yes, I’m aware.“ In Jonny’s mind, he saw all those times before this one where they had come from road games to the hotel room they shared, exhausted, having to let loose, to relax. All those times Patrick had had his soft, pink lips around his dick, licking it up and down, his warm breath on Jonny’s shaft, driving him crazy with pleasure, while Jonny had a tight grip of Patrick’s hair, begging him to let him come. And him helping Patrick jerking off and get satisfaction himself, after giving his captain exactly what he needed. Him moaning Patrick’s name and Patrick moaning his. 

„I wanna be with you in so many more ways than this“, Jonathan went on. 

„I’m open to trying new positions“, Patrick said softly, his voice slightly muffled from where he had laid his head on Jonny’s bare chest. 

„No, I’m not talking about sex, Pat.“ He could hear the seriousness in Jonny’s voice. It was Jonathan’s captain-voice which meant that he was about to say something important, so Patrick lifted his head from his friend’s chest, propped up his right arm next to him to support his chin and layed his left hand flat on Jonny’s torso. 

„You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We’ve played together for twelve years now. You’ve been there for all of it. I can’t imagine life without you by my side, whether on or off the ice. Pat, you’re so much more than just my best friend. For years, you’ve been the person I wake up next to on the road, even at home sometimes. You’ve been not only one of my most valued teammates but also linemates. We’ve won three cups together. All of that, all those good things in my life, you were right there with me. But you weren’t only there for the good things. Whenever I wasn’t in a good place, you always annyoed the shit out of me to get whatever was bothering me out of me and you somehow always managed to make me feel better. And over the years, I have realised that I need you, that I can’t do any of this without you. I wanna be with you as in I don’t want to spend another day apart from you. As in I want to be there for you through all of your bad days, your good days. I want you to be there on all of my good days and – I know this sounds selfish – but on my bad days as well. Because I know that together, we will be okay. No matter what.“ 

Patrick’s eyes had welled up while he was listening to Jonathan’s little speech and he could feel his heart burst with sheer love for his so-much-more-than-just-his-best friend. He tried to fight back his tears, but he couldn’t. This was what he had always wanted, his Jonny to trust him enough, to love him enough to tell him exactly how he feels towards him. His Jonny to trust him enough to show him this rare vulnerable side of him that he had managed to hide from everyone for so many years. 

„Pat“, Jonathan said carefully, putting one hand to Patrick’s left cheek, brushing of the tears with his thumb. 

„Do you have any idea how much this means to me? How much you mean to me“, Patrick finally managed to say after a few minutes of silence, that was only broken by his soft sobs. 

„I don’t know- I- “ Jonny stammerd, not knowing what to say or what to do. He had seen Patrick cry before several times. But not like this. Not as intimate as this and definitely not because of him exposing himself to the blonde like that. 

„I want all that too. Fuck, I don’t think I ever wanted anything so bad. I can’t do any of this without you either. I’m literally so damn dependent on you, I don’t think it’s healthy anymore. But I don’t care. `Cause you make me happy like no one else can. Seriously, those three cup wins? It wouldn’t have been the same without you. None of it would have been the same without you. My life wouldn’t be the same without you.“ That last part, he whispered. 

After he had finished, he buried his face in Jonathan’s neck, his tears getting the best of him again. Jonathan put his hand, that had still rested on Patrick’s cheek only moments ago, in his hair, slightly caressing his beautiful, blonde curls, while his ohter hand still rested on Patrick’s back, where he started to rub it. 

The two of them laid like that in their dimly lit hotel room for a few minutes, before Jonathan sensed that Patrick had stopped crying and he carefully lifted his chin. Patrick’s eyes were red from all the tears and so were his cheeks. At this sight, eyes red from tears or not, Jonathan couldn’t help but admire the blonde’s beauty. Patrick looked at him with big, green eyes as Jonathan tried to figure out his expression. He quickly glanced at Patrick’s lips, then back up to his eyes and back to his lips. The next moment, Jonathan had pressed his mouth tightly on Patrick’s. They both closed their eyes, lips moving against each other in a long-overdue, passionate kiss. 

Jonny could feel Patrick’s hand back on his chest as he softly tapped his tongue against those pink lips, asking for entrance which he was granted immediately. Their tongues intertwined and explored each other‘s mouths as if they had never done anything different, as if this was their only purpose. 

For both of them, this kiss felt like resurfacing and taking a much needed, deep breath after a long time underwater This kiss felt like their first ever kiss that truly mattered. And in a way it was, because - though, they had kissed before, the purpose of these kisses had never been to show affection or to be close to each other, but they had only ever lead up to them satisfying each other’s needs – it was the first passionate and affectionate kiss they ever shared. And both of them would never forget it.


End file.
